Kyoko's Fun
by Angels and Microphones
Summary: This is and Inuyasha fan fiction based off a few characters I made. If anything seems out of character for the Inuyasha cannons, I am very sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Riddles and Remarks

This is an Inuyasha fan fiction. I would like to say that Kyoko is a character of my own design. I've researched the Japanese language for the names of the 'children' who give the riddle. The riddle has been rewritten from my original version of it and yes I know it doesn't rhyme. Most of the characters **do not** belong to me. I'm sorry if an of this seems out of character for any of the characters and that I don't have details.

* * *

'Great. First I fall through a well to the feudal era, now I'm stuck with a stuck up demon who rules the west,' I thought to myself, 'At least I get to take care of Rin and hang out with Ah-Un.'

"Miss Kyoko, is something wrong?" Rin asked.

"I'm just thinking Rin, everything is fine," I replied. Rin was riding on Ah-Un while I walked beside them. In front of us was the little creep, Jaken, and in front of him was Sesshomaru. The demon suddenly stopped. He told me to change into my wolf form and carry Rin because he had to do something far away and would prefer not to use any of his energy. I did so, seeing as he had poison claws and I didn't even know where my katana was. Rin was quickly transferred to my back and Sesshomaru disappeared with Ah-Un, telling Jaken to stay with us.

"Great, I'm stuck with the disrespectful wolf child," Jaken started grumbling.

"I'm right here, you know," I said, laying down and letting Rin off my back before turning human again.

"Kyoko, come to the stream with Rin, Rin wants to catch fish," Rin said.

"Okay," I walked with Rin to the stream and watch her catch fish. Jaken watch us from the shadows. I looked up-stream and saw the first tell-tale signs of a certain wolf demon approaching.

"Rin, it's time to go back," I rushed her to Jaken, forgetting to fish at first. I went back to get time. I reached the fish, just as Koga arrived. He stopped.

"Kyoko?" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me, Koga," I grinned.

"Last I heard, some demon had taken you prisoner," Koga said as his 2 greatest followers, Hakkaku and Ginta, finally caught up.

"Technically, I still am, but this is one of the few times I could escape without being followed," I said.

"Why don't you?" Hakkaku asked.

I turned to where Rin and Jaken were standing, "Rin, come here please." Rin smiled as she joined my side.

"Isn't that the child who travels with Inuyasha's brother?" Ginta asked.

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked innocently as Jaken appeared beside her.

"Rin, I think it's time we leave," I said, hearing someone else coming. I turned into my wolf self, let Rin and Jaken on, then took off at full speed before the second group got to the stream.

~~~Third person POV at the stream~~~

"Kyoko sure left fast, boss," Ginta said.

"Don't blame her, the mutt's coming," Koga said. Soon the second group arrived.

"The mutt's here," Koga sighed.

"Shut it, wolf," Inuyasha growled, "Kyoko and Sesshomaru were here, recently."

"I don't know about your brother, but Kyoko was her with that little girl who follows him," Koga said.

~~~My POV~~~

I stopped once I was miles away from that spot. It was now night and we just finished dinner. I laid in wolf form, letting Rin use me as a pillow. I rested my head on my front paws and drifted off to sleep.

I was back on my family's farm. I was tending to Lyrica, the last horse to groom today. I looked towards the house and saw my brother, Takashi, heading in from the fields. I smiled, knowing it would soon be suppertime and my chores would be done for the day. I went back to grooming Lyrica. Suddenly she was jumping, like something startled her. I looked to where I had her facing. The house was on fire! I didn't think, I just jumping on Lyrica's back and nudged her towards the house. The last sight of my family I had been of Takashi and my dad yelling from the top floor for me to leave them and never come back.

I woke with a start. The sun was just rising in the east. I yawned.

"A beautiful morning, is it not?" Two children like figures appeared in front of me, a girl and a boy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Suiri, my brother is Kikai," the girl said. Mystery and Chance.

"Sounds like the beginning of a riddle," I said.

"You know where we're heading," the boy, Kikai, grinned.

"A riddle? You're here to give me a riddle?" I stared at them.

"Yes, we are, now give us a moment so we can ready ourselves to give the riddle," Suiri said, turning to her brother. When they turned back, they were holding hands.

"I have four letters in my name,

"You'll find one in both mad and game.

"The next you'll see in core and more,

"The third repeat the one before.

"The last is found in now and noon.

"I can be a silver orb,

"Sometimes, I can't be seen.

"I change my shape and size,

"You almost never see me in the day.

"Who or what am I?" They said in perfect union.

"The moon," I sighed.

"Correct," Kikai said, letting go of his sister's hand.

"You prize is this," Suiri said. They laid something on the ground and walked off. I look at Rin; she had somehow moved during the night, see was no longer using me as a pillow. I turned into my human self and picked up my 'prize'. A katana, it looked like it was newly made. I smiled, tying it to my waist.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ridoru no ha

Again very little description in the chapter. If you've read this on quizilla, this has been edited from that. Most of the characters **do not**belong to me. I've researched the Japanese language to come up with some of the names used.

* * *

"Unusual," A familiar voice said behind me. I turned to see Naraku.

"What do you want?" I asked, actually not caring why he was here, just that he left soon. Jaken and Rin were both awake now. Rin hid behind me.

"I was actually looking for Sesshomaru, but I see he's not here," Naraku laughed. "I see you have a new blade thanks to the Nazo futago, Suiri and Kikai." The Riddle twins.

"So? What of it?" I asked.

"That mean your blade is the Ridoru no ha," He grinned. The Riddle blade.

"Okay then," I said, not even getting his point. Before I could ask, his left. "Figures he'd be shrouded in mystery."

"Girl, please tell me that you were not confronted by the Nazo futago," Jaken said.

"Well, they're names were Suiri and Kikai and they told me a riddle that I solved," I said. Jaken seemed to get more stressed.

"You are no the owner of the Ridoru no ha," Jaken said, "The blade the Nazo futago would only give to someone who was wise enough to solve their riddle while they were just waking."

"Okay... Remember, I'm not from this era of time," I replied.

"Of course," Jaken said with a bit of malice, "How should I forget. Anyways, the blade is now yours but I've told you all I know. Try asking my lord about it."

"Lovely," I looked at the sky, "We should get going. We going to walk like humans today." Jaken looked repulsed as I was talking but he didn't argue. We walk down stream for a bit, Rin singing happily until a demon came, threatening to eat us. Rin and Jaken stood a few feet back as I took on the demon with the Ridoru no ha. It took thirty minutes for me to kill the demon and I was wounded a bit when I was done. I sheathed the Ridoru no ha and washed the blood off me in the river. When I was done, Rin Jaken and I continued on our way, Jaken kept asking me about how I earned the blade, I just ignored him. We continued this pattern, except the demon, for the next four days. At the beginning of the fifth, Sesshomaru joined us again, seaming surprised the I was still here, even more so about my new blade.

"The Ridoru no ha hasn't been used since sometime before Inuyasha was pinned to that tree," Sesshomaru said before putting Rin on Ah-Un and leading the way to our next destination. "It was a blade made for a wise demon, the name of the demon is unknown, but he left the blade in the care of the Nazo futago in hopes the blade would find it's way to another wise master, since then, every few generations, the blade would be found in the wises of peoples hands. When the Nazo futago don't have the blade, they are know to be spreading confusion among villages." He told me before reverting back to silence.

'So the Nazo futago have given me a demon's blade because I solved their riddle,' I thought. 'My life just got more interesting. I wonder what the Ridoru no ha holds in store for me.'


	3. Chapter 3: A difference

Most character do not belong to me. And I don't do details, sorry.

* * *

We walked in silence until we came across Inuyasha laying in a crater. I sighed, wondering what he had said or did to make Kagome mad again. 'Wait, where was Kagome, as well a Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo?' I thought. It worried me that they weren't in sight of Inuyasha.

"Well, pick him up, it doesn't seem to be doing anyone any good with the mutt just laying there like a bump," Sesshomaru said indifferently. Inuyasha growled, not moving.

"Inuyasha, how on earth did you make Kagome mad now?" I asked, picking him up with ease.

"I don't know. I don't even know where they all went, and I don't care," Inuyasha snapped. I sighed.

"You know brother, if it wasn't that you already look quite defeated at the moment, I would be willing to deul you," Sesshomaru said, making Inuyasha growl once more.

"Please, no fighting, I just don't think I could handle it right now," I said firmly.

"Of corse, mistress of the Ridoru no ha," Sesshomaru replied.

"What are you talking about, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, seeming like his old self.

"Oh, Kyoko here has solved the Nazo futago's riddle and earned the Ridoru no ha," Jaken said. Inuyasha was walking on his own and looked at me.

"Yeah, so, I have a blade. What of it?" I said, not caring. Inuyasha quickly slapped his head while his brother shook his. Jaken just sighed. I rolled my eyes and we continued walking, Inuyasha following us for some reason.

"It is unusual for you to follow me, mutt. Or is it Kyoko you are following because she's a familiar kind face?" Sesshomaru said.

"I though I said no fighting. Goading is included in that rule," I said. Sesshomaru smirked but kept quiet. A few days passed like this and I was growing tired of the violent waves of energy coming from the brothers.

"Inuyasha, if you don't like him, why did you come?" I snapped on the seventh day of this.

"Why the hell should I know?!" He yelled.

"Aiya! That is it! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, I don't care if you tear each other to shreds, but I'm not staying with this group one more second!" I took off at full speed, leaving all of them, including Rin and Ah-Un, behind. The next thing I knew, I was up in a tree, singing silently to myself, stuck in my memories, tears rolling down my face. Someone called my name from down below. I looked and saw Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Hey guys," I jumped down from the tree.

"You seem upset, Kyoko, what's wrong?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't make a good duo of traveling partners, let's just leave it at that," I said.

"They were both traveling with you at the same time," Sango asked.

"Yeah, and the violent waves coming from them was unbearable. I stood through it for a full seven days though," I said.

"Longer than I would have," Shippo said. Suddenly Jaken was running to us screaming my name.

"Kyoko, Sesshomaru... Inuyasha... Demon... Need help," he said gasping for air.

"Shippo get the others, Sango, can you and Kirara follow me?" I asked.

"Yes," She said as Shippo ran off to get Miroku and Kagome. I picked up Jaken, though I hated him, and started running to the fight, Sango and Kirara on my heels. When we got there I sat Jaken down and looked at the fight.

"I though you said demon, not demons," I said.

"I did," Jaken said, "More must have come." Indeed more had come, there were now at least fifty demons attacking the dog demon half-brothers.

"Where's Rin?" I asked.

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru will kill me for losing her!" Jaken quickly left in search of the little girl.

"Shall we join?" I said rhetorically before drawing the Ridoru no ha and entering the fight. Kirara had transformed and join too. Sango was using her Hiratsu. when were still having trouble when Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome joined us. Kagome started losing arrows onto the demon hoard as Shippo used hie powers to wound them. Miroku was trying not to use the wind tunnel in his hand to be sure he didn't lose his allies. By the time the battle was said and done, everyone was wounded but all the demons were gone. Jaken had returned with Rin and Ah-Un in tow.

"I see you care after all," Sesshomaru said.

"About Rin, yeah," I replied, cleaning my blade before sheathing it once more. I walked to Rin. "Are you okay?"

"Rin is fine, miss Kyoko," Rin smiled.

"That's good," I petted Ah-Un.

"Miss Kyoko, can Rin travel with you?" Rin asked.

"I don't mind it," I said.

"Take Ah-Un with you, he makes it easier when you travel at a speed she can't keep up with," Sesshomaru said.

"That's nice of you, Sesshomaru," I said before leaving with Rin and Ah-Un. My life just keep changing. I hope I don't get stuck with another argumentative pair again or run into the Nazo futago. Oh well, I can hope, but I still should be ready just in case my hopes are in vain. I walked passed a village and turned north with no idea where I was headed, just knowing it was a change.


End file.
